


Savor

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: Bucky wants to keep Darcy on edge after her teasing at dinner.





	Savor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/gifts).



She had teased him all night. Her plump red lips sucking on the straw in her cocktail, wrapped around it like she often did with his cock. He re-adjusted himself several times at the table. She had just smirked and continued on with her story. 

During dinner, she ordered a sundae and dangled the cherry over her tongue, and if he wasn’t going to explode early, he was definitely going to explode then. He rushed to pay the check and shuffle them out the door into a taxi. He gripped her hand all the way back to the Tower. She just chuckled next to them. “I wouldn’t laugh, doll,” he warned. 

She arched her eyebrow and glanced over at the former Russian assassin. “Why’s that, sugar?” she drawled. 

He growled lowly, as his metal hand cupped her neck, bringing her lips to his in a demanding, sensuous kiss. “Because I’ll tease you right back,” he answered, pulling away, a fire raging in his darkened blue eyes. 

“Bring it,” she challenged, slotting her lips back over his. 

There lips molded together for the few minutes, they still had left in the taxi and before he rushed them inside and up to his room. 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” she teased as he flung open the door. 

“And someone was a tease all night,” he muttered against her skin, as he pushed her up against the closed door. 

“You loved it,” she answered breathely. His flesh hand pushed up the skirt of her dress to be at her hips. He looked down to see navy lace underwear almost the exact color of his tie. “Wanted to make sure we matched.”

His eyes quickly flicked up to her ocean blue eyes to see her smirking face. She was full of surprises, this being one of them. “Knew we couldn’t make the dress and tie prom matching thing happen but maybe….” 

He cut her off by crushing his lips to hers. His hips rubbed against the lace and she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues dueled before he broke away to place open mouth kisses along her neck. “Fuck, doll, you’re going to kill me.” 

She hummed, “I hope not. Well… not until after the wedding at least.” 

He bite her neck after that statement and she yelped, as his hands gripped her ass, holding her against him as he moved them into the apartment. “Only with me for my pension,” he muttered.

 

“That’s what I keep on telling you,” she quipped, as his lips bit her neck again. This time a whimper escaped her mouth. “Though maybe there’s more to you than that.” 

“That so?” he murmured into her collarbone, as his tongue kitten licked skin. 

“Yeah,” she moaned. He hummed, as his lips kissed the tops of her breasts. “Bucky…”

His teeth moved down the fabric of her silk dress to reveal the navy lace cups of her bra. His eyes roamed the rounded, firm mounds, groaning at the sight. He felt her shift, eyes glancing up to see her hand moving to her zipper. His flesh hand stopped her and she whimpered. “At my pace, doll.” 

Despite his words, his hand pulled down the zipper and he pulled the fabric slowly away like he was unwrapping a present. He growled the moment he saw her spread on the bed in nothing but her navy lingerie set. “Look at you,” he praised, eyes roaming. “Like Christmas came early.” 

Her eyes were hooded as she watched him undo his tie and throw it in a corner. He slowly unbuttoned his crisp shirt, showing his chiseled body underneath. “Bucky…” she called, hands gripping the sheets. 

“So needy,” he expressed, hands falling to his fly. “So very needy for a girl who eye-fucked me at dinner.” 

“I was ready for dessert.” 

He arched his eyebrow, “We hadn’t even had our main course.” 

“Nothing wrong with dessert first,” she quipped. 

“I like to take my time with dessert,” he responded, pushing down his pants and stepping out of them. “I like to savor it.” 

Her eyes watched his, realizing. “Bucky, no.” 

“Bucky, yes.” 

“I’ve been tortured enough.” 

“Tortured, how?” 

“You were gone all week…” 

“I was and I planned on fucking you when I got home, then we had the dinner that you refused to cancel,” he replied, taking of his socks and standing in their bedroom in nothing but his tight fitting boxer briefs. “I wanted to cancel, you didn’t.” 

“It was an important dinner.” 

“So important that Steve skipped it,” he recalled.

“Steve was….” 

“Steve took Natasha back to their room to fuck her brains out.” She glared at him from the bed, goosebumps beginning to rise on her skin. “Now there has to be a reason why my fiance refused to cancel our dinner tonight. Because she’s all about the D normally, so honey, what is it?” 

She licked her lips before responding, “You really don’t know what today is?” He shook his head no. She hummed, propping herself up on her elbows. “Three years ago today, Mr. Barnes, we met. Apparently, it wasn’t memorable to you, but it was to me because you ran right into me. Not only that but spilled four coffees onto my brand new power suit that Pepper had bought me the day before, almost ruining it. I didn’t think your memory was that spotty.” 

“Do you remember what I said to you, doll?” he asked, not responding to her jab. 

“The coffee made the outfit.” 

He smirked. “That’s right.” He took ginger steps towards the bed. “And if I remember correctly, despite my misstep, I paid for the suit to be dry cleaned and I bought 4 new coffees.”

“You did.” 

His hands brushed her thighs. “It took weeks for you to forgive me.” 

“It did.” 

“Don’t think I ever made it up to you,” he stated, as he perched on his knees, shoulders slotting between her legs. 

“You didn’t.” 

“Well, it’s never too late,” he quipped, kissing the inside of her right thigh. 

“You could just fuck me,” she implored. 

He hummed, “Told you, Darce, I like to savor my dessert. And since it’s been three years, I must ask for penance.” 

His lips danced up one leg and down the other, as his hands lightly gripped her waist. Kisses turned to licks, which caused her to moan. He heard the twisting of sheets in her hands. He did this repeatedly for several minutes, never touching her core. He heard her whimper and ignored it, enjoying the slow pace he set, as his cock hardened in his boxers. 

“Bucky, please,” she pleaded. 

“Yes, doll?” he asked, kissing nearer to her center. 

“Need you…” she began, as he kissed the line of fabric at the juncture of her hip and thigh. 

“Need me to….” 

“Your fingers, please…” He spread his fingers on her waist and ran them around her ribs, caressing softly. “That’s not…”

He bit at the tender flesh and gasped. “Not, what?” he inquired. 

“Your fingers…” she started again, but cut herself off when his lips covered the fabric of her panties, tonguing her wetness. 

He pulled away. “My fingers, where?” Her right hand grasped his metal, guiding it to her top of her panties. “You want them off?” 

“Yes,” she cried, his flesh hand palmed a breast. His metal one tugged down a side of her panties and his lips covered her hip bone, sucking a mark. She hand went to his hair grasping it. He tugged down the other side and repeated the action. “Baby, please…” 

He tugged the cloth down slowly, revealing herself to him. He moaned when he saw her glistening lips, wet with collected moisture. “Did teasing me at dinner make you hot, Darce?” 

His metal finger swiping up and down, feather like against the moisture. She didn’t respond. “Doll, I asked a question,” he said, his finger pushing a little firmer. 

“Buck… you..” she started and stopped, as the pressure of his finger changed with every word. “You… always… make… me.. hot.” 

He pushed his finger inside of her, feeling how wet she truly was. He didn’t need to tease her, he didn’t need the foreplay, he could guide his cock right into her and fuck her. “So wet for me, doll. What were you thinking about? Were you thinking about this? My fingers inside you, spread out on the bed looking like a damn treat? Was that it? Or were you thinking like I was and your lips wrapped around my cock?” 

She moaned, and tried to move her hips. He made a tsking noise. “No, baby girl. You gotta answer the question. What made ya so wet?” 

He felt her shuffle and peered up at her, seeing her watching him. Her eyes dark like a hurricane, her lips swollen from being bitten. “I was thinking,” she began, as his finger pumped slowly. “About your thick cock and how it feels deep inside me as you fuck me from behind.”

He growled at her statement and pushed another finger inside her. “What else, doll?” he asked. 

“I thought about how it feels when you thrust hard and your fingers grip my waist not letting go. Your teeth scrape my neck at that point, marking me, making sure that other people know I’m taken even if they don’t see the ring.” 

His hips jolted against the mattress. He always got off when he bit her neck like he was some damn vampire, but he liked seeing the red, purple bruise marring her skin. It would last for days and often times he’d deepen the color before it could fully fade. The only time it truly did was when he was away like this week. 

His teeth scraped the inside of her leg before biting. She screamed and it echoed in the room as he sucked at the soft skin, his fingers moving inside her, curling to graze her g-spot. 

“Don’t stop,” she begged, as his flesh hand tweaked her nipple. “Please, don’t…” 

He felt her inner walls flutter and he pulled his fingers away. She whined at the loss, but he covered her lips with his, collecting her moisture on his tongue. And he wound her up again, until he felt the flutter again. His cock continued to harden and his hips grinded into the mattress, wanting to feel her silken walls. “Bucky…” she sobbed. “Baby..” 

His tongue probed her, flicking inside of her and he heard the sheets twist tighter. She was close and he pulled away again. She wailed at the loss, pleading. “Please, baby. No more. Please.” 

His tongue moved to her clit, lightly circling. “Want you,” she begged.

“My cock’s so hard for you, doll. It’s leaking and ready to explode. Want to feel you. Want to cum deep inside you, watch you come around me. Wanna watch you scream and arch. Love it when you do that,” he explained, as his fingers took over again. “Going to make you fly, doll. Want you to grip me like a vice. Can you do that for me?” 

“Bucky, please, no more teasing.” 

“Gotta do my penance, baby girl. This is it.” 

“I forgive you,” she moaned, as his thumb pushed at her hardened pearl. “I forgave you when you brought the flowers 3 weeks later.” 

“I asked you on a date that day, you said no.”

“Had to make you work for it,” she gasped out, as she felt the coil tighten again. “That was your penance.” 

He curled his fingers again, felt the flutter of her walls. “Such a damn tease, doll.” 

“Your tease. Yours.” 

“Mine,” he agreed, as he rubbed his curled fingers against her g-spot, causing her orgasm and her body to shudder. He watched her knuckles turn white and her head go back, as she screamed his name. He kissed her inner thigh and then up her body, leaving his metal fingers inside her, taking her through the first orgasm and into a small second. His cock strained in his boxers, pulling at the elastic. 

“Fuck me, Bucky,” she requested, her eyes opening and falling on him. “Fuck me.” 

He growled, pulling down his boxers and then lining himself up with her entrance. His tip was red and throbbing, leaking pre-cum. He knew it would only be a few thrusts and he would be gone. “Baby, fuck me,” she demanded. “Fuck me with your cock.”

He licked his lips and looked down at her, as his hand held himself at her opening. “You want me to fuck you, doll? Is this what you wanted at dinner? Were you waiting for this moment? Waiting for me to stretch you out?” 

“Yes,” she answered, bright eyes on him. “Wanted you hip deep in me, Buck. What I wanted since you left.” 

He watched her breasts strain in the lace of the bra they had never taken off. His eyes roamed down to where his cock barely touched her, what she offered to him. “Mine,” he repeated, again.

“Yours,” she agreed. 

He entered her swiftly and she moaned wantonly at the intrusion. The pace he set wasn’t soft or slow, it was hard and quick. One hand pinched her nipple and the other held her hip. “Feel so good, Darce,” he praised. “Feel like a damn dream. God, I missed this. Missed you. Not going to last, sweetheart, you feel like silk around me.”

“Bucky… baby…”

“So damn gorgeous like this. Taking my cock so well.” His words caused her to tighten around him. He knew what his dirty thoughts did to her and he hoped that they’d get her on edge quickly and it seemed to be working. “That’s good, doll. Feel so good. So tight and so wet. Going to make me blow.” 

He bent over and kissed her lips, her hands going to his shoulders, pulling him towards her. He felt her tighten, knew she was close. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, moving towards her ear. “Come for me, doll. Grip me tighter and flutter against my cock. Love it when you do that. When you’re a vice around me. Feels so fucking good.” 

She gasped and her hips stuttered. “Come for me, sweetheart. Be a good girl and come for me.” 

His teeth grazed her ear lobe before biting, causing her orgasm and her walls to grip him. His hips stuttered before he came deep inside her, painting her walls with his seed. He chanted, mine over and over again, until his hips stopped and his still hardened member was seated deep inside her. 

He pulled his eyes away to gaze at her. Her pupils still dilated with desire. “Tomorrow,” he said vaguely. She arched an eyebrow in response, requesting an explanation. “Tomorrow, you, me and the courthouse.”

“Bucky…” she paused. 

“Please.” 

Her eyes roamed his face before asking, “Can’t wait to be married to me, soldier?” 

“Wanna make it official.” 

“Thought you wanted to savor the engagement?”

“Fuck what I said. Let’s get married.” 

She laughed. “OK, soldier, let’s get married.”


End file.
